


If I Told You What I Was, Would You Turn Your Back on Me?

by bluelovesstuff



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, human!james, vampire!aleks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelovesstuff/pseuds/bluelovesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleks didn’t mean to find the boy so attractive. It was just lust and hunger, he told himself. It wasn’t in his nature to love hoodie-clad, beanie wearing, tan boys with thick, curly hair and a beard to match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Told You What I Was, Would You Turn Your Back on Me?

**Author's Note:**

> there are some consent issues in the beginning, so warning for that, but it's simply verbal. title credited to the song monster by imagine dragons. some 'vampire vocab.' is used from the vampire diaries by l.s. smith and cirque du freak by darren shan. there is some of my own take on the vampire world in the story but it is mostly a mixture of those two cultures. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow My Tumblr](http://tropicalaleks.tumblr.com/)

“What are you going, lad?” The man yelled, seeing his son mount on his black mare quickly.

Aleksandr slipped on his cloak, “I’m going out into town. Charlotte wants to see me.” He replied, a faint smile appearing as he mouthed her name.

The nobleman smiled, “Well, get back before sundown; you know how your mother feels about the dark-”

Aleksandr nodded, “I know, Father. It is not safe on the path during dark hours.” He said, tightening his grip on the horse’s reins.

His father nodded him off, seeing him take off on the dirt path into the wilderness.

\--

Aleksandr climbed off his horse, tying her to the fence gate. The horse let out a noise of protest as he finished tying the knot, bucking and neighing in panic.

Aleks quieted her, taking hold of her snout and mane, “It’s okay, girl.... Calm down, Justice. We’re just here to see Char for a while. I will be back in a few hours.” He paused, looking at the many horses around the tavern, “You can graze and socialize while I’m gone.” He whispered to the young mare.

As he walked to the small building, he noticed that Justice still would not calm. He sighed and shook his head, shaking it off as something in the air.

The tavern was brightly lit, its oil lamps illuminating the entrance while the interior’s light shone from the small windows placed on each corner of the building. Aleks took a deep breath as he opened the door, the smell of liquor and tobacco entering his lungs.

“Aleksandr! My boy, to what do I do the honor of seeing you here this late?” The bartender, Nicholas, cheered, his hands preoccupied with the cleaning of dirty pints.

Aleks smiled, “I’m here to see Charlotte... Is she here?” He asked softly, leaning on the wooden counter.

Nicholas smiled, his wild mustache and hair only making him look even more insane than what he already was, “She’s upstairs; booked a private room yesterday for a ‘special occasion’... Last door at the end of the hall.” He whispered, brow raised as he slid Aleks a silver key.

Aleks licked his lips, nodding to his friend and making his way to the large stairwell in the back of the large room. He made his way up the stairs, his eagerness to see Charlotte only growing as he finally reached the door. He straightened his clothes, only wanting to look the best for his Charlotte; then slowly, he turned the key into the iron lock, a slight click signaling that the door was now unlocked.

He took a deep breath, opening the door to find the room only lit by a few candles. He immediately saw his angel, she was sitting on the bed, book in lap; her eyes solely concentrated on the words on the pages in front of her. She finally noticed the change of lighting in the room and met his eyes, a bright smile erupting on her face as she put the book away; immediately running over to Aleks.

He engulfed her in a deep kiss, pushing her dark brown hair behind her shoulder as he cupped her cheeks. She giggled into the kiss, causing a Aleks to let out a soft laugh as well; both smiling into the kiss as they pulled apart.

She placed her head into Aleks’ chest, “I missed you.” She whispered, taking in a deep breath of just the smell of Aleks.

He chuckled, “I saw you only a few days ago. Do you really miss me that much?” He asked, leading her back to the bed.

She looked up at him with lustful eyes, placing her palm on his chest as they both sat on the canopy bed; their bodies side by side as they both stared into one another’s eyes.

Aleks ran his thumb over her cheek, feeling her prominent cheekbones under his fingers, “Is there a reason that you booked this room, Char?” He whispered, his lips ghosting over her jaw.

She kissed his cheek, “Can I not spend time with my favorite person?” She whispered back, moving her fingers down to his pants and giving them a teasing tug.

Aleks felt his eyes darken at the motion, meeting her lips swiftly with his own. She smiled into the kiss, tugging on the small hairs at the nape of his neck.

Aleks placed his hand on her hip, causing her to jump in surprise; her eyes flying open and widening themselves as she pushed her lover back softly.

She furrowed her brow, “Aleks- I... something has come up.”

Aleks let out soft pants, opening his eyes in confusion as he looked at her intently, “What do you mean, Char?” He asked.

She swallowed sharply, feeling tears brim her eyes as she shuffled closer to the man, her lips ghosting over his neck, “I have not been truthful with you, my love.” She whispered out, her lips finally coming in contact with the male’s pale neck.

Aleks closed his eyes, “What is it?” He asked, feeling content as her soft lips touched the sensitive skin.

Charlotte stopped her motions, “You know I love you, right my Aleksandr?” She whispered.

Aleks nodded, “Of course I do.” He replied.

Aleks felt the woman below him let out a breath of relief.

“That is just what I needed to hear, my Aleksandr.”

Aleks slowly opened his eyes confusingly as he felt himself grow dizzy. He couldn’t support himself above the girl below him and fell limply to the side of the large bed.

Charlotte now put herself in the position that he was once before in a few seconds ago, her lips still ghosting over his neck as she stroked his dark hair.

She sighed, placing a soft kiss onto his jaw.

“ _Je fais cela pour nous, mon Aleksandr. Je t’aime et maintenant nous pouvons enfin etre ensemble pour toujours..._ ”

Aleks muttered something under his breath as he tried to compose the words together in his brain, not recognizing the language.

He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his neck, it felt like he was on fire; his entire body burning and writhing. He screamed, but a soft, small hand quickly covered his cries as he felt a bolt of pain and pleasure hit his body. He felt a warm liquid on his neck and his head throbbed as he felt the soft lips that he had once adored bite into his neck even harder, this time at a more fierce and hungry manner.

He felt himself start to slip away, his head feeling light and his heart beating slow as the heaviness in his neck started to fade.

He felt the pressure of his lover disappear, a faint glimpse of her dark auburn hair in his vision his last sight as a human.

\--

    Aleks didn’t mean to find the boy so attractive. _It was just lust and hunger_ , he told himself. It wasn’t in his nature to love hoodie-clad, beanie wearing, tan boys with thick, curly hair and a beard to match; it even seemed to be a special event to see him take this large amount of interest in a _mortal_ during his three and a half centuries on this planet’s soil.

But when he spotted the loud, cursing, bright smiling man across the movie theatre; he just couldn’t help his urge of wanting to eat away at the tempting neck that he had laid eyes on when the lights dimmed.

It was a Saturday night in Littleton, a time period that Aleks tried to greatly avoid at all costs on most occasions (mostly due to the high teenagers and bright lights that lit up the city). But tonight was different. Tonight was Aleks’ 300th Red-Letter Day, or to simply put it, his three-hundredth Transformation Anniversary.

Eddie had attempted to convince him to take a quick run with him up to Las Vegas for the next few weeks in the celebration of the rare occasion, but Aleks quickly turned it down, simply growing tired of the partying and drinking til’ dawn.

He wanted to celebrate his Red-Letter in a different way than ever before, but when he and Eddie entered his silver Porsche earlier to seek out a meal... he had no idea he would find such an _enchanting_ person in such a dull place.

Eddie nudged him out of his trance, letting out a low laugh at his comrade’s facial expression, “Find someone already? Eager, aren’t we?” He teased quietly, sitting back in his seat as the movie’s beginning credits started to roll.

Aleks licked his lips, feeling his fangs tingle in excitement as he saw the male’s head move from side to side in laughter from the isles below him, “Shut the fuck up. I saw how you had eyes on the blonde girl behind the ticket counter.” He mumbled back, a smirk forming as his friend formed a proud smile beside him.

“She was an intriguing girl, you can’t deny that, Aleks. She had a healthy heartbeat and you know how I’m trying to diet.” He joked, making a small chuckle escape from Aleks’ lips as he recalled the discussion they had had a few years ago; about how they would only drink from the finest veins and yet they had decided to find their meal in a small town movie theatre.

“She thought you were sexy from what I heard.” Aleks whispered back, remembering the thought that had entered his mind when she had met eyes with his friend.

Eddie formed a closed smile, looking over to his brother in the dark room, “Really? I thought she had eyes for you.” He replied sarcastically, running the tip of his tongue over a pointed fang.

Aleks shook his head, his eyes glancing back down to the beanie covered head, “I think I’m going with a guy tonight. I’m getting tired of the women giving in to me the second I bare my teeth. I want someone who will _fear_ and _obey_ me with fear in their eyes when I drink from them. No venom required.” He rambled to his friend, his brow furrowed as he saw his human whisper something to a man next to him; laughing loudly as the other whispered back.

Eddie raised an eyebrow, “You like Mr. Eyes down there?” Eddie asked in a teasing tone.

Aleks frowned at the nickname, “What is the matter with his eyes?” He asked, slightly offended.

Eddie shrugged, leaning further back into his seat, “You did not see how his pupils are the same pigment as his iris? You cannot tell when the pupil starts and ends. They themselves look like large, seething coals that Hephaestus himself choose to put into the form of a human eye. I knew you would be interested in him.” He replied.

Aleks nodded, interested in seeing them up close later, “As long as I can see the fear in them, they’re perfect.” He mumbled, causing Eddie to nod along with him.

  
“How are you going to corner your’s? I plan on acting like an imbecile and try to ask her out on a date before I take her behind the building. I assume you’re going with something more elaborate?” He asked, a smile forming on Aleks’ face as the question was put into the air.

He let out a laugh, “Let’s just say that I have plans on getting to know the man first.” He replied, trying to focus his mind on hearing his human’s thoughts.

_‘... I can do some editing when I get home- What the fuck? When did that actor get cast as sidekick? God, this movie is going to suck, I can already tell.’_

Aleks smiled at the thought, loving the sound of the man’s voice in his mind.

\--

The movie finally ended and after a painstaking three hours of action scenes and horrible acting, Aleks finally got his chance to interact with his human. Eddie had vanished an hour early before the movie ended, stating that he needed to get the girl alone before the crowds got out of the theatre to interrupt him.

So, as he saw the boy and his... _one, two_ \- three friends exit down the stairwell, he made a close trail behind them; determined not to loose the coal-eyed man. They were walking out of the theatre at a slow pace (as humans normally do), chatting about the movie before finally all separating to their own vehicles.

This was perfect for Aleks, of course. He knew the perfect plan that he could use in this situation.

He first saw the boy wave to a blond haired man with a purple zip-up on, then to another man who wore a red Cardinals’ baseball hat (Aleks had learned the Americans’ mindless sports and teams long ago), and finally to a man carrying a medium-sized camera along with, what Aleks remembered to be, a ‘Batman’ themed shirt on.

After the goodbyes were all completed, they all climbed into their individual cars and Aleks was determined to hear the man’s name in one of these friends’ thoughts. He just had to know what the enticing male’s name was before he laid out his plan.

He tried the blond first.

‘. _.. to get gas on the way home- fuck, look how high gas is! I’ll just get some in the morning, I’m tired and I need to get home to upload some shit before people start sending me death threats about not uploading..._ ’

He listened to the blond rant until he finally became too far away for Aleks to peek into his mind. He then tried the cameraman next.

‘ _... I need to head over to the office to fix that problem that Jordan was having with his computer. I really hope James remembered to leave it unlocked like I told him to.._ ’

Aleks smiled when the name entered his mind. He knew it was the right name for the man. It was an older name... He remembered how it originated in England and he already had a nickname for the man in his own tongue. He would call him Yakov or _Yasha_ , as he preferred.

He made his way over to the human’s sleek, black Dodge (he thought he saw the silver lettering of _Durango,_ but he didn’t care about the name of the car at the moment). He finally approached the driver’s side of the car, gently tapping on the window and smiling to himself as he saw the man jump slightly from his previous position of scrolling through his phone; immediately looking at the Russian with wide eyes.

Aleks made the motion of rolling down the window with his hand, but made sure to flash the light in his eyes that the mortal physically couldn’t resist to. The wide eyed man blinked and unconsciously rolled down the window, now in Aleks’ trance.

Aleks blinked once, snapping the man out of his blurry eyed stare. He smiled as the human blinked, obviously confused with what just happened.

“Um, can I help you?” James asked, furrowing his brow.

 

Aleks smiled at the lost tone in his voice and crossed his arms, leaning them against the open window’s ledge, “Hello _Yasha_ , my name is Aleksandr.” He purred out, the nickname immediately making the mortal furrow his brow even deeper.

Aleks noted how his eyes were, in fact, a deep brownish-black that seemed to blend naturally with his entire being and open personality. They complimented his bright smile and could be compared to nothing else in the world, in Aleks’ opinion.

“Hello, Aleksandr. I’m sorry- What did you just call me?” He asked, obviously offended, “Do you need something?”

Aleks licked his lips, shaking his head and letting out a small chuckle, “I just need you, Yasha.” He whispered out, eyes turning a light hazel (as they always do when he was thirsty).

James tilted his head, his frown now turning into a scowl, “What the fuck is your problem, man?” He asked, beginning to roll up his window.

Aleks immediately grabbed his hand, not wanting to hurt the man but still wanting to get his point across as he tightened his grip as James began to struggle.

‘ _... Why is he so fucking strong? He looks no more than 140 pounds! Something isn’t right- I’m calling the cops..._ ’

James reached for his phone in his pocket with his hidden hand slowly, making a deep, animalistic growl erupt from Aleks’ throat. James immediately stopped his motions, looking back up to Aleks with wide eye and fearful eyes.

“I do not think you understand, James.” He paused, “You are going to listen to what I say, do as I say, and you are going to enjoy it.” He warned.

James immediately fell for the hazel eyes, giving in with a nod and a deep swallow, “Yes Aleksand-”

Aleks tightened his grip on the wrist, “You will call me Aleks. Aleksandr is too formal of a name for you to speak to me with.” He said clearly, releasing his wrist and making his way around the car and finally to the passenger seat.

“Drive to this address.” He said, quickly typing in his address into the car’s GPS.

James glanced over to Aleks, fear greatly evident in his eyes, “Where are we going? What do you want?” He asked, putting the car into drive slowly.

Aleks shrugged casually, not answering the question as they pulled out of the parking lot. All he needed to hear was the human’s rapid heartbeat in his chest that told Aleks that this was going to be a fun night ahead of him.

James bit the inside of his lip, _hard_ , “Where are we going?” He whispered as he took a turn onto the busy interstate.

Aleks ignored him once again, choosing to reach over from his position in the passenger seat and dig into James’ pocket; making the other tense up as he didn’t expect Aleks to be so _blunt_ about the action.

Aleks finally found what he was looking for and pulled out his large phone, immediately curling back into the ball that he was once sitting in as he tapped away at the phone.

“What is your password?” Aleks asked, sitting up from his position.

James let out a shaky breath, “2-0-0-8” He muttered, causing Aleks to raise an eyebrow.

“Why 2008?” He asked, curious about the date.

James shrugged, leaning back as he continued to grip the steering wheel with one hand, “It’s none of your business. And it’s just a special year for me, okay?” He insisted, a slight glare forming.

Aleks rolled his eyes, “Tell me why its a ‘special year’, my dear Yasha.” He enquired, a small smirk forming on his face as he saw James crumble under the nickname.

“It’s the year I started my YouTube channel.” He mumbled out, making Aleks raise his brow.

“YouTube? What do you do on Youtube?” He asked.

James glanced over to the Russian who now seemed like an entirely different person as he sat up, attentive to James’ answer. His previous daunting, hazel eyes were now a light, welcoming brown. They were wide eyes that matched his parted, pink lips... James almost smiled at the male before he remembered that this was technically kidnapping.

“I upload videos.” He paused, “I’m a gamer, I guess. But I’m also a part of a group gaming channel.” He muttered out once again.

Aleks felt a smile crinkling on the corners of his lips, “Are you good?” He asked.

James shrugged, obviously not used to this many questions at a time, “I- I guess so. I don’t think I’m the best person out there, but I guess I’m decent at them.” He stuttered out.

Aleks began looking through James’ phone, finally finding the YouTube app. He quickly found out that James was a popular gamer that went by the name of UberHaxorNova or Nova for short. He had over two million subscribers and that made Aleks glance over to the man as he had seemed to settle into his seat... He wasn’t surprised by the large number. I mean, who could dislike him when he had that set of eyes and that voice and the comforting aurora that he let off in person.

Aleks cursed himself mentally, reminding himself that he was in this for the feeding and the feeding only... and no matter how much he pictured those eyes at an even darker tint than they already were when his bloodstream was full of his venom; he shouldn’t become attached to the human. He was _not_ going to become attached to the human. He was _human_. Humans aren’t meant for a vampire’s luxury, they’re meant for the occasional feeding and being permanent blood slaves.

Aleks had begun to notice after they had driven for about twenty minutes down the dark highway that James had started to doze off in his driving trance. He probably would’ve been home a while ago and to top it off, Aleks read his mind and had found out that the human had already spent his entire day working at his group’s office. His eyes were heavy and Aleks almost let out a laugh when he heard that James ‘ _would’ve fallen asleep if he didn’t have a threatening stranger in his car at the moment_.’

James noticed Aleks staring at him in his peripheral vision, “Why are you staring at me like that?” He asked nervously, noticing that the hazel eyes had returned.

Aleks continued to stare into those the captivating eyes and flitted from his position in his seat, climbing onto James’ lap at an inhuman speed.

James gasped at the motion, staring at the pale man with wide eyes, “What are you-” He asked, still trying to keep his grip on the wheel as Aleks’ knees were separated onto either side of James’ thighs.

Aleks silenced the question with a rough kiss that had James seeing stars as he closed his eyes dangerously. Aleks moved his lips like a professional, making sure not to be too soft or violent with the action. After all, he didn’t want to taste him just yet... He wanted that to be special this time.

A honk was heard from behind them and Aleks thanked the human silently for having tinted windows, separating his lips from the other’s, eyes still lidded shut as he mumbled out a, “Keep driving, we’re almost there.”

James let out a soft moan involuntarily as Aleks shifted in his lap, the vampire now moving his lips to James’ neck cautiously.

He did not want to puncture the delicate skin that was placed in front of him. And for the first time in his three hundred years, he settled for just lightly kissing the thin skin; sucking and keeping his fangs unsharpened as he continued pleasure the human.

James was now fighting to keep his eyes open, only wanting to close them and enjoy the treatment that was being given to him as Aleks started to grip and pull at the back of his hair.

“ _Fuck me_.” He groaned out as the vampire started to nip at the skin, pulling and sucking at the tissue; then healing it with a soft lick.

His eyes lazily glanced over to the GPS and he let out a breath in relief as he saw that they had a mere three minutes until they reached their destination. He  was no longer scared of the vampire and Aleks seemed to notice that as James gripped and rubbed Aleks’ thigh with his other hand tightly.

Aleks groaned as he stopped for a moment and looked at his bruising masterpiece on James’ neck. He looked at James with those hazel eyes that intoxicated James’ mind with tempting thoughts.

“What’s your _full_ name?” Aleks asked, now working his mouth on James’ high neck and ear.

James bit his lip at the change, stifling back a moan, “James Wilson.” Aleks bit at his ear lobe, causing him to moan out a “James Richard Wilson.”

Aleks nodded, approving of the reply, “Nice to meet you, _Yasha_. My name is Aleksandr Marchant.” He whispered into James’ ear, making the other shudder.

He went back to his work, finishing his bites on his ear and moving down to his collarbones and shoulder; requiring in a shifting down motion on James’ lap. James groaned at that, his dick beginning to strain in his jeans as the Russian remained oblivious.

“Where are you from, Aleks?” James asked, turning into a gated entrance with a small security booth attached to the side.

“ _Russia_. That’s all you need to know.” He whispered, moving James’ hoodie to the side so that he could get a better look at his beautiful collarbones.

James pulled up to the building, eyes fluttering shut as Aleks shifted in his lap, “We’re here. I-I think.” He rasped out, making Aleks stop his movements momentarily.

Aleks kissed him shortly, turning to the security guard that stood behind the tinted glass, “ _C’est Aleks, Simon. Permettez-nous de dire et Eddie que j'ai un visiteur lorsqu'il arrive à la maison_.” He rushed out, making James’ eyes open curiously as Aleks spoke the language fluently.

(Translation: it's Aleksandr, Simon. Let us in and tell Eddie that I have a visitor over when he comes home.)

The guard pressed the intercom speaker button, “I _l est déjà home, Maître Aleks. Il a soulevé une blonde jeune femme du nom de Phoebe et il m'a dit de vous dire le même ordre. Il est dit qu'il est encore dans l'aile gauche de la chambre comme toujours et demande que vous et votre ami ... séjour dans votre côté de la chambre l'aile droite._ ” The guard replied, his eyes visibly remaining on James the entire time through the dark glass.

(Translation: He is already home Master Aleks. He brought home a young blonde by the name of Phoebe and told me to tell you the same order. He says that he is remaining in the left wing of the house as always and asks that you and your... friend stay in your side of the house the right wing.)

Aleks glared and tightened his grip on James, “ _Merci Simon. Maintenant, ouvrez les portes et arrêter de regarder mon humain. Je sais qu'il est attrayant, mais il est le mien._ ” He hissed out, his tone deep and territorial as the gates opened.

(Translation: Thank you Simon. Now open the gates and stop looking at my human. I know he is appealing, but he is mine.)

“ _Je voulais dire aucune infraction, Maître. Il a une odeur délicieuse et j'en suis désolé. Je n'ai pas bu de sang dans une semaine,_ ” The guard said, his tone now quiet and sorrowful.

(Translation: I meant no offense, Master. He smells delicious and I am sorry. I haven’t drunk any blood in a week.)

Aleks ignored the comment, simply murmuring out, “ _Il n'est pas le vôtre à odeur. Aller chasser, Simon_.”

(Translation: He is not yours to smell. Go hunt, Simon.)

The guard was then gone, the shadow that was present before, now vanished.

Aleks locked eyes with James and kissed him softly, “Go ahead, keep driving.” He mumbled against his lips.

James nodded, kneading his head to the side as he lazily pressed his foot against the gas pedal. Aleks continued to bite and lick at his collarbone, making the human fall into Aleks’ trance that he was making with his lips.

James sat back, eyes widening as he finally saw the destination. Aleks chuckled, never taking his eyes or lips off of James’ body, but simply whispering out, “Do you like it, Yasha?”

James swallowed, nodding out of awe of the mansion. He had never seen anything so large and _regal_. It was constructed out of a polished and modern-looking gray brick and was accented by a dark-cherrish colored wood with black iron along every window, shutter and balcony.

James continued to drive up the long driveway until Aleks bit at his shoulder roughly, causing him to swerve slightly. Aleks laughed deeply at the reaction and looked up at the human, eyes full of happiness and lust.

“Let me take the wheel, you just keep your foot on that pedal until I tell you to let go. Just sit tight.” He whispered, turning himself over, but still remaining in the same kneeling position, the only change being that his back was now facing James and his ass was just a little further over James’ straining dick.

James stifled a moan and Aleks sneakily ground down into James’ lap, leaning his back into James’ chest as he mumbled out a, “Don’t be quiet. I want to hear you.”

James groaned loudly at that, biting his lip,shaking his head and roughly gripping Aleks’ hips. Aleks smirked to himself as he pulled into a large garage set to the side of the mansion.

The garage immediately lit up as it sensed that a car had entered it’s premises. The lights not bright but only dim as Aleks motioned for James to release his foot from the pedal, pressing the car’s power button off immediately after.

“Welcome home.” Aleks whispered, twisting his torso so that James could kiss him at a different angle, hands still placed on his hips tightly.

James bit Aleks’ lip, something the vampire was not used to since he was the one usually doing the biting. He bit back softly, not wanting to hurt the fragile lips that he was in infatuated with at the moment.

As he continued to bite and slip his tongue into James’ mouth, he started to open the door, shuffling his knees to signal that they should start getting out of the car.

James immediately nodded into the kiss, gripping the Russian’s ass as he ducked out of the car; Aleks’ furrowing his brow for a moment as he wrapped his legs around the human’s torso and gripped his hands on the back of his neck.

He didn’t usually let his _meals_ do this. He didn’t usually take his _meals_ home with him either. And he certainly didn’t allow his _meals_ to touch him so dominantly, like James was doing right now.

But in that moment, Aleks realized that James was not just a _meal_ to him anymore.

He had had numerous opportunities to sink his teeth into James’ neck and dump him back at his own home, slipping some of his venom into his blood before leaving the scene and never returning... But he didn’t do it, he hadn’t even _thought_ of drinking from James’ sensitive skin after he kissed him half an hour ago.

He stopped in his motions, parting from the intense makeout session that had himself pressed up against the car’s door; looking into James’ eyes for a moment.

  
Was James only doing this because Aleks had asked him to? Did Aleks accidently put James under his mind control when he first kissed him? Was he forcing the male into doing this because he was afraid of him-

“Hey, Aleks... You okay?” James breathed out, his voice rough from the lack of oxygen.

Aleks continued to stare into James’ eyes, not knowing what to do at that moment. He was frozen by his own self-questioning of what he just did and why he started to kiss James in the first place.

“Why are you so cold?” James whispered quickly, focusing his attention back onto the softness of Aleks’ mouth.

Their lips smacked together and Aleks took a shaky breath through his nose, “I can do that manually, if I want... adjust my body temperature.” He informed the human.

James licked on the vampire’s bottom lip, humming a response that sent a chill through Aleks’ spine. Aleks gripped the small hairs on the base of James’ neck again, earning a moan from the tan skinned boy.

Aleks smiled at the sound, pleased that he was pleasuring his human. James then shifted his body so that Aleks was now pressed against the car again, his right leg moving up to keep the Russian propped upwards.

The kisses started to become needy, whines and moans erupting from both men’s mouths. Aleks finally had enough of the cold room and thought for a moment before pausing his motions and staring into James’ eyes.

“Do you trust me, James?” He asked, rubbing his nose against the other’s cheek.

James sighed in content at the caring motion and nodded, staring back into the vampire’s eyes, “Does this answer your question?” He asked, passionately kissing Aleks in a soft gesture.

As their lips parted, Aleks immediately let out a panted and needy breath, “God, I- _fuck_. _Fuck_ , James _jump_.” He groaned out.

James smiled lustfully, connecting his lips with the other male’s as he wrapped his propped leg around Aleks’ torso; doing the same with the other as Aleks gripped his thighs.

Aleks tightened his grip on James’ thighs and lifted him higher at the effort of James weighing a mere feather; both of their fabric-covered groins ultimately rubbing together, earning a whine from the human, “ _Jesus fucking Christ_ , Aleks- Why are you so _fucking_ _strong_?” He moaned out, biting Aleks’ neck for the first time.

Aleks cringed as a wave of painful lust hit his entire body, biting his lip sharply, “ _Shit_ , James. Do that again.” He moaned out, trying to clear his mind and get his human into his bedroom on the other side of the house without killing both of them in the process.

James chuckled and bit the sensitive skin roughly, nipping and almost _chomping_ at the vampire’s neck. Aleks seemed to think this was the most sexy thing he’d ever had a partner do to him. Either that or Aleks just seemed to think James was the most phenomenal lover he had ever experienced this with.

Aleks finally shook himself from his trance and made sure he was holding onto James before he whispered, “Hold on to my neck for a second. You can satisfy your teething by starting to work on my collarbones," into his human’s ear.

James licked at his neck for a moment, almost making Aleks die from adornment of the boy in his grasp, but finally circled his arms around the vampire’s neck securely; now moving his mouth to the small revealing collarbone that poked out from Aleks’ t-shirt.

Aleks moved his mouth back to James’ ear, whispering a, “Hold on tight, Yasha.” before flitting out of the garage and into the first large living room area to make sure that his human got air before flitting once again.

“Are you okay? Can you breathe?” Aleks asked, kissing James’ temple softly as he felt the boy in his arms let out a thick breath.

“Do that again.” James mumbled, going back to sucking on the Russian’s collarbone. Aleks nodded at the command and did as he was told; flitting through the dining room, the second living room, and finally down the long corridor leading to the right wing of the house.

James puffed out a breath as Aleks leant him up against the wallpaper covered walls.

“What was that- that you were doing, I mean?” He rasped out, looking up at the vampire with lust filled eyes.

Aleks placed his forehead against the human’s, “It’s called flitting.” He replied simply, taking in James’ natural smell that every human gave off during sexual activity (that only supernatural beings could smell strangely).

James’ just happened to be a thick vanilla combined with the comforting scent of citrus and sandalwood. Aleks often wondered what his smelt like, especially at times like this one when he cared for James’ enjoyment as well as his own.

James had seemingly read his mind in that short moment, “You smell like grapefruit and... lavender. God, you smell so fucking good.” He groaned out, mouthing slowly up the side of Aleks’ neck; making Aleks weak in the knees.

“You’re going to kill me, James.” He moaned, gripping the human’s thighs once again to flit.

He pushed open the doors of his wing of the house, possessively locking them to keep anyone from coming within hundreds of feet of his human while he was pleasuring him.

He quickly made his way through his customized area of the house, flitting from room to room and from hallway to hallway before finally stopping in front of his bedroom’s large double doors.

James had become dizzy during the few seconds of flitting and had rested his face in the crook of Aleks’ neck to brace himself before Aleks lightly placed him back onto solid ground.

James’ legs would’ve crumbled from under him if Aleks had not held his waist firmly as he set him down. He licked his lips, staring up into Aleks’ eyes lazily, “That was a rush.” He mumbled out.

Aleks chuckled, releasing James’ waist as he finally steadied himself, glancing at the black double doors.

James looked at the iron handle, his hand lightly ghosting over its surface as he looked to Aleks to reassure him in his actions.

Aleks nodded, nervously biting the inside of his lip, “Go ahead. It’s my bedroom.” He whispered, lightly swiping his thumb on James’ back; causing a slight shiver to erupt in the boy visibly.

James gripped the handle and pushed against the wooden door, doing the same with the opposite door beside him. Aleks hoped he approved of the room. It was after all his favorite room in the house, simply for the fact that he kept all his prized possessions in the room.

_Maybe that was why he wanted James to like it so much_ , he thought.

James gasped softly at the large ceilinged room. It was the largest bedroom that he had ever seen.

It was all black and brown, everything from the soft carpet to the dark, wooden walls that made the room feel like home tinted in that dark pigment. There were, of course, small specks of red and blue incorporated into the room; those accents including the bedspread being a deep wine color, along with the fireplace’s fire that seemed to be illuminating the room with a _blue_ fire.

It was warm and very comforting in the room, James noted. The bed looked as if it had been built for ten people, it’s wide shape and vast amount of pillows being enough for James to almost run over to it and sleep for a lifetime in it’s warmth.

He then realized that, during his admiration of the room, he had left behind his lover at the door; who was now leaning against the doors’ frame... almost looking as if he was not admiring his bedroom itself, but the man now standing inside it.

James suddenly became shy, freezing in his spot as Aleks’ gaze was something he had not experienced during his short 24 years of life. He was looking at him in so much admiration.

Aleks walked slowly into the room, finally meeting James in the center of the room and grasping his hands into his own, running his fingers over his human’s slowly.

“Do you like it?” He asked, inching closer to James be the second.

James sighed contently, his chest warm and full of something he could not describe, “It’s amazing. It embodies you a lot, I think.” He replied, following Aleks’ lead and moving closer into the other.

Aleks smiled softly, “I’m really glad you like it.” He mumbled, his lips rubbing lightly over James’.

James nudged into the touch, doing the same and meeting Aleks’ motions temptingly, “So am I.” He whispered out, finally connecting their lips gently.

Aleks again fell into the trance of James’ lips as soon as they met his own. Aleks had never felt such rough and at the same time _extremely_ soft and blissful lips in his entire life. He had kissed multitudes of women, along with another a smaller multitude of men scattered in the mix; and none of them compare to how James kissed him with such passion and eagerness.

And this couldn’t be his spell anymore. No, if it had been the vampire subconsciously placing his trance over the human, he would’ve noticed how James did everything he commanded. That was the exact opposite of what James did currently; he did as he thought was the best to do and how he wanted to do it.

“We don’t have to rush this if you don’t want to Jam-” He was effectively silenced by a quick movement of James’ lips back onto his vampire’s. He still mumbled slightly into the kissing for a few moments, but slowly slipped into his human’s motions and gave in.

James started to take stumbling steps backwards, slipping off his shoes and socks effortlessly as Aleks began to nibble at the human’s neck once again. James was now barefoot and noticed that Aleks had somehow already taken his shoes off beforehand... at which point during their small amount of time in the bedroom, James did not know.

“I don’t _just_ run fast.” Aleks mumbled into James’ neck seductively, a smirk forming on his lips as he felt James’ heart rate pick up rapidly at the statement.

Aleks began leading James back onto the large bed, the back of his human’s calves finally hitting the edge of the bed as he finished nipping at his bruised neck. He observed his work and vowed to heal the bruises in the morning, not wanting to permanently scar the boy.

James had then begun to tug at the base of Aleks’ simple t-shirt, something Aleks did not normally wear. Shaking his mind of the careless thoughts, Aleks complied to the silent request and began to slip off his shirt, slowly pushing James back against the bed.

James licked his lips, looking up and down the vampires’ torso seductively, eyes finally settling back onto Aleks’ bright, hazel eyes, “You’re so sexy, _fuck_.” James mumbled into the comforter as he twisted his head to the side, just wanting to feel Aleks begin to hover above him.

Aleks shook his head, now pulling at James’ shirt, his eyes filled with lust as he saw the younger boy writhing below him, “I’m sexy? _Bullshit_.” He argued, his hand clutching the shirt’s cotton material roughly.

James opened his eyes, his pupils greatly dilated and his mouth parted ever so slightly as he looked back up to the vampire, “Why don’t you take it off for me, Aleks?” He asked, voice gravel-like and rough.

Aleks bit his lip at the request, not being able to handle the tone of his lover’s voice, “You’re such a fucking tease, aren’t you? Fucking slut wanting me to take your clothes off for you.” He hissed out, making an unexpected moan and nod come from the man below him.

_So he likes dirty talk, that’s good to know_ , Aleks thought.

He then began to tortuously pull the shirt up the human’s torso, taking in every inch of the skin and memorizing it for future purposes. James kept his eyes open the entire time, biting his bottom lip as he watched the Aleks do the action slowly.

As Aleks continued to undress his human, James subconsciously bucked his hips into the vampire’s own jean-covered cock to earn some type of friction. What he didn’t know when he actually set the action into motion was that Aleks would tear off his shirt at the surprising friction.

Aleks moaned at the noise of the seams tearing, almost forgetting for a moment that James still had no knowledge of what he was and what he could do effortlessly. He threw the torn fabric aside, now fully taking in his lover’s chest with kiss and bites.

Aleks was never much of a love bite kind of person, often thinking that they were purposeless at times. But as he glanced up from his work on James’ tan skin to see that the human was now biting his lip so hard that the blood started to slip away from the sensitive tissue and into his previous flushed cheeks, he just couldn’t help but start to appreciate these love bites.

James moaned as he felt the dark haired man lick over the bites, the skin becoming sensitive and tingling seconds later. Aleks moved back up to James’ lips, roughly biting down on his bottom lip and earning a satisfied moan from the human.

Aleks couldn’t take the strain in his jeans any longer. He whimpered into James’ mouth, bringing his hand behind James’ neck to pull at his hair roughly, finally settling his knees on either side of James’ thighs. His human’s cock now pressing against his own through the thin layers of fabric between the two and he couldn’t help but let out a deep, animalistic growl at the friction; it felt good but at the same time Aleks felt like it wasn’t _enough_.

He began to pull at James’ jeans, earning a whimper-like whine from the younger as he lifted his ass from the bed’s comforter to slip the fabric off easier and quicker. The quicker James could get the jeans off the better.

Aleks continued to slip the jeans off until they reached the end of the human’s long, never ending legs; immediately throwing them to the other side of the room. James chuckled at the eager action, the laugh immediately being silenced as Aleks kissed his lips hungrily.

“ _God_ , I _love_ your laugh.” He breathed out, both of the men panting as James lay almost completely naked save for his underwear under the vampire; his skin flushed and tingling with lust.

Aleks took action again, biting and kissing on to any part of James that he could get his lips on... including the straining fabric that held back his straining cock. It wasn’t Aleks’ fault, after all. His human’s body was so fragile, yet strong; he was so intoxicated and captivated with the noises and facial expressions that the younger boy made by the things that he did to him.  

After finally pulling back from his journey down James’ body, he connected their lips for the final time before James decided to take the lead, flipping them over and greatly surprising the vampire. Aleks even had to catch his breath, gasping for air to regain his surroundings as James was now the one to passionately clink their teeth together as he slipped his tongue into the older’s mouth; pressing kisses down the his jawline and sucking a bruise onto the pale skinned throat that would ultimately vanish in minutes.

James pulled at the Russian’s skinny jeans, smirking to himself as he breathed out a, “Now, how are we going to get these leggings off you?”

Aleks then let out a deep chuckle, his nose nudging into James’ neck softly as the sound of rushing air was made. And suddenly, as James looked down, Aleks was no longer wearing the tight jeans; his dick also sporting a tight tent in his boxer-briefs.

James barely had time to compose himself and try to figure out what just happened as Aleks slipped between James’ legs; the human’s knees now on either side of the other’s pale, chiseled legs.

Aleks then connected his own lips to James’ rough ones, cupping his hands on either side of his human’s cheeks. But this time, James could sense that something was different... He could tell that Aleks was being gentle, putting every movement of his lips into thought and thinking through every thought carefully; his hands gripping James’ waist lightly while James arms were placed above Aleks’ head.

James pulled away from the kiss slowly, eyes shut and mouth parted as he asked a simple question, “What are you hiding, Aleks?”

The question didn’t seem to catch the vampire off guard, but definitely set him on a track that he had been meaning to avoid, “What do you mean, Yasha?” He asked innocently, placing his forehead onto his human’s and closing his eyes.

James smiled at the nickname, but nonetheless continued to press the question into the air, “I know you aren’t showing or telling me something. You’re being too gentle for my liking.” He stated, trying not to move an inch as his ass was centimeters away from being nudged by Aleks’ cock.

Aleks shook his head, placing a kiss on James’ temple, “You’re being ridiculous-”

James shook his head at that, finally giving up and kissing Aleks roughly; finally taking a firm seat on the vampire’s lap. James moaned at the sudden contact and shifted his ass notably to make the Russian spill whatever he was hiding.

He began to tug at the dark locks, pulling the hair upwards to get a different angle to kiss other man with. Aleks keened at the motion, eyes squinting even more shut as James started to grind tortuously slow onto his cock.

He gasped and moaned out loudly when James finally broke the kiss, still moving and tempting Aleks, “Fuck- fuck,” He moaned, “ _Fuck_ \- Fine, fine! I’ll tell you- goddamnit.” He rasped out, the circular eight motion of James’ hips finally stopping as the words escaped from his mouth.

Aleks attempted to slow his heavy breathing, as well as James did as his chest rose up and down from the rush of hearing the Russian yell in such a needy way.

“I don’t want to hurt you, James.” Aleks finally confessed softly. “I’m not usually like this and this is new for me too, James. Believe me when I say that I don’t understand what is happening to me right now. I’m not acting like myself.”

James puffed out a breath, biting his lip nervously, “What if I-... What if I want you to be rough with me?” He whispered out, his dick aching just at the mere thought of Aleks dominating him like before.

Aleks’ eyes blew over in an overwhelming wave of lust at the slight request James had just proposed. He hadn’t taken into account that James- that James might want the bite and strength that he had to offer.

He wouldn’t be so rough to the point of draining his human entirely, but only to the point where James was dazed and content. He just prayed that he would be able to control himself once James’ blood flowed through his system.

Aleks swallowed down any doubt he had left in his mind and stared up at James with wide, lust clouded eyes, “How do you want to do this?” He asked, rubbing his thumb over his human’s bare hip.

James looked to be thinking for a moment, finally replying with a seductive whisper into Aleks’ ear, “ _I wanna ride you._ ”

Aleks nodded and swallowed deeply, the tension that filled the air going straight to his cock. James actually wanted to do this and _boy_ did Aleks have things in store for his human.

James let out a low chuckle, licking his lips and settling himself back into a comforting position on Aleks’ lap, “Am I going to do this with you laying flat or with you sitting indian style?”

Aleks bit his lip at the proposal, thinking of the easiest and less painful way to do this. James would have more control over Aleks’ actions if he laid down, so Aleks went with that one; simply laying back his back onto comforter, resting his head on the many pillows behind him.

James caught the message, leaning forward and grabbing the vampire’s waistband, snapping it cruelly against the pale skin. Aleks yelped at the action, glaring playfully at the younger before returning the favor and snapping the band twice as hard as before.

But, instead of a playful glare, James lets out a soft moan at the action; already forming a red mark on the side of his lower hip. Aleks almost knew he had gotten James figured out until James made a brave move and gripped Aleks’ painfully hard dick through his boxers; a loud and deep moan erupting from the vampire's mouth along with a strong buck immediately coming from his hips.

James tightened his grip and squeezed his cock, licking his lips seductively and glancing back and forth between the vampire’s hooded eyes and rising chest.

Aleks released himself from his trance for the millionth time and enclosed James in a kiss, pure lust and roughness being put into it as he his teeth clanked with the younger’s.

James was the first one to pull away, shuffling in his spot on the vampire’s lap, “I want you.” He whispered, making Aleks moan against the light touch of the human’s lips; squeezing his ass and nipping at his bottom lip.

“I’ve wanted you since I saw you in that _damned_ movie theatre- _God_ , I would’ve taken you from your fucking spot in that _damned_ seat if I would’ve know that you were- _you_.” Aleks muttered back, nudging his nose comfortingly onto James’ own one.

Aleks then ran his fingers gently down his human’s sensitive back, earning a moan and a wiggle that only encouraged him to do it again, and again, and _again_ ; until James finally had enough and tugged at the front of his hair roughly.

“I want you inside me.” He moaned deeply, pulling at Aleks’ bangs as he connected their lips again.

Aleks almost choked at the request, “Okay, James, I have you...” He rasped back, his mind foggy yet attentive as James sat on his lap before him.

“No, Aleks.” James insisted, “ _I want you in my mouth first_.” He breathed out, hands now slowly pulling down Aleks’ boxer teasingly.

He slipped the fabric down to Aleks' knees and that was enough for the vampire to quickly grab them, _ripping_ them off his legs and throwing them across the room as he pulled James down so that their chest were now flushed against one another; the vampire’s erection now free and rubbing against his human’s _still_ fabricated dick.

James moaned at the friction, hand reaching in between their two bodies to grip Aleks’ cock roughly; a deep moan coming from the depths of Aleks’ throat and into James’ mouth immediately at the touch.

“You’re so fucking big,” He mumbled against the smacking of each other’s lips, “‘M gonna be fucking _sore_ in the morning, huh?”

Aleks ran the tip of his tongue along the bottom of James’ lip, reassuring him, “I’m going to take care of you, don’t worry.” He assured his human, hands trailing up his spine lightly.

James began to pump at a steady pace, wanting to feel as much of Aleks’ dick as he could before taking him into his mouth. Aleks simply continued to writhe below him; toes curling, kisses becoming more longing with each touch.

James made his way down Aleks’ torso and past his curving dick, finally finding a perfect place in the middle of Aleks’ spread legs. He licked his lips, biting his bottom lip before making sure that Aleks was watching him as he lightly pressed the flat of his tongue onto the tip of Aleks’ dick.

Aleks let out a deep moan at the action, “Fuck me, goddamnit." He groaned out as James swirled his tongue fully around the tip.

The vampire held back his hand out of instinct, not wanting to push James too far, but then remembering that James requested to be rough with him.

So, doing as he was told, he cautiously placed a grip on James’ small hairs on the back of his neck; tugging his head up and pushing it back down sharply. James let out groan, humming in appreciation as he took a fourth of Aleks into his mouth.

The Russian hissed and swore loudly, “Taking it like a fucking profess- _ional_.” He breathed out, his voice hitching as he guided James further down onto his cock.

James wanted more and took matter into his own hands as he pushed his own head farther down, nearly taking Aleks entirely into his _wet_ , _hot_ mouth; almost taking him into his throat as he hollowed out his cheeks.

Aleks cried out at the motions, tightly gripping the back of his hair and letting James work up and down his dick at his own content.

James looked up to Aleks’ hooded eyes proudly, winking like a fucking _minx_ as his eyes began to water as the tip of Aleks’ cock began to hit the back of his throat; triggering his gag reflex.

Aleks reached over to his nightstand to grab a small bottle that he kept for occasions like this. James finally finishing his work on the vampire as he began reassumed his position on Aleks’ lap; his cock now incredibly hard and causing James to bite his lip every time Aleks shifted from under him. James moved to slip off his boxers briefly before shifting carefully back above the brunet. 

Aleks locked eyes with James, “You want me to do it?”

James bit at his lip, nodding, “You seem to know more about this than I do, Aleks.” 

Aleks locks both of them in a kiss, “Sit up a little for me.” He mumbles into the kiss, lightly squeezing an decent amount of the liquid onto his fingers.

James does as he was commanded, moving a little further onto Aleks’ chest to allow the vampire to get a good grip on his ass. Aleks grips a cheek with his un-slicked hand, erupting a deep moan out of his human above him as he teasingly grips the other cheek with his other slicked hand.

In the next moment, Aleks is pressing in a finger, only teasing James as he prods and slides his finger across the hole; enjoying how James squirmed in his lap. After a few moments of teasing, he finally slides the finger fully inside of him, slowing his lips' motions to match the easy and wet presses of his fingers.

James lets out a desperate whine, biting down on Aleks’ lip. The vampire takes this as a sign to continue as proceeds to add another finger into his human’s tightness. He suddenly hears and feels James taking sharp intakes of air through his nose, no doubt not used to the pressure.

Aleks quickens his movement, twisting and curving his fingers teasingly before rasping out a question, “Have you done this before, Yasha?”

James takes a shaky breath, opening his eyes to lock gazes with the man below him, “Not my first time with a guy, but definitely my first time doing this.” He rasps out.

Aleks smiles sympathetically, “I’ll make it memorable. Don’t worry about that.” He promises, purposely curling his finger deeper abruptly; causing a gasp and a shiver from James along with it.

“You fu- _fucker_.” James moans out, lashing back to their kiss. Aleks smiles and finally decides that his human has waited long enough.

He takes his cock in his slicked hand that was just pressed tightly into James’ hole, slicking it up and lifting James slightly to let him sink back down onto his cock; almost feeling like a feather in Aleks’ hold.

James lets out a noise that sounded like a mixture between a whimper and a breathy moan, finally full and almost in a daze from how big Aleks feels inside him. Aleks pulls away from their kiss, rubbing his human’s hips comfortingly as he feels how tight he feels; suddenly running his nails down James’ delicate back.

Aleks give his human a moment to adjust before he feels him finally relax. James places his palms on the base of the vampire’s chest, giving himself some leverage before pushing himself up and slowly downing himself back into Aleks’ cock. He feels the slickness of Aleks’ cock combined with his previous prep and it feels as if he could pass out at any moment.

Aleks takes this opportunity to help his lover and thrust slowly to meet his lifts, seemingly hitting a sensitive nerve in James as they both meet in a thrust.

“Ah, _Aleks_!” James hisses, brow furrowed and teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he sees white dots in his vision. Aleks thinks its the most beautiful and real thing he’s seen in his life.

James picks up his pace, now challenging Aleks to keep up with him as he is sweating and keening and panting above him. Aleks holds his hips down, remembering how his human likes to be taken care of.

He holds James in place, making a whine of protest erupt from the human as he shifts. Aleks lightly kisses him before picking him up by ass and abruptly thrusting into him sharply.

James lets out a moan as he lowers himself to Aleks’ chest to get a better angle, purposely biting on Aleks’ bicep to speed up the erratic thrusts.

“Fuck, James. You feel so fucking tight- Shit-” Aleks moans out, kneading his hands into the soft tissue that he has in his grip.

James can feel Aleks’ muscle move from under him and he furrows his brow in pleasure as he feels his abdomen heating and burning as the thrusts become deeper. He rolls his hips, sinfully grinding down quickly as pants and groans exit his mouth.

James finally feels Aleks slam into his prostate, a loud scream exiting his mouth as he bites down onto Aleks’ neck. He feels like he’s floating and drowning at the same time.

“You’re all mine, right Yasha?” Aleks rasps out into his ear as he continues to slam into the sensitive nerve.

James is now writhing is his spot on Aleks’ lap, gripping his hands into the sheets and pulling at Aleks’ hair as he felt himself coming undone.

Aleks senses his lover’s muscles relaxing and he moans, “Who’s my good little- _human_? Are you going to come for me?” Aleks whispers into James’ ear.

James clenches around Aleks’ cock, “ _You_ -mm. I’m going to, for you _Aleks_.” He groaned out.

Aleks grips his lover’s dick, “Do you trust me, _James_?”

James nods, whining pleadingly as Aleks continues to move slowly inside of him and grip his erection. Aleks smirks, holding a tight grip on James’ cock as he tilts the man above him's neck to the side. Once he has a good angle, he lets out a snarl that sends lust straight to his human’s core.

 

He positions his mouth, lightly ghosting over the neck’s skin; hearing the scattered and excited pulse thump over his lips.

He licks his teeth, finally flaring his sharpened canines after all this time. James immediately notices the change, not becoming alarmed but even more curious and turned on as he feels the sharp edges scrape lightly over his thin skin.

Aleks places a light kiss over his chosen spot, puffing out a breath on the heated, flushed skin before sinking his teeth into James. A loud moan came quickly from the human, his body immediately falling in love with the puncturing sensation.

Aleks moans against the skin, nibbling and gnawing at how delicious James tastes on his tongue. He tasted s sweet and tangy, something that he should’ve expected from the way he smelt. He is not feeding on his lover fully, he doesny want to do that... He only wants to pleasure James to the fullest of his ability in the moment, and from the sounds and pleads that are being made above him, he could tell that he was.

“Aleks- _Aleks_ \- Please...” James groans out, his cock still strained from the vampire’s grip, “Let me come.”

Aleks releases his venom into his human’s system at the request, knowing that his release will be amplified if the liquid reaches his brain in time. James screams as the toxin enter his blood for the first time, as Aleks knew he would. It only tingles for a few moments before it heightened the senses.

Aleks stops drinking from James and licks his lips, licking and sealing the two small punctures that he had left on his human’s neck. He creeps his mouth to James’ ear, already feeling his body flare in temperature. He feels his own abdomen start to coil from the noises and moans that the male was making, only burrowing his cock into his ass even deeper to mark the human.

“You can come now, James.” He whispers; finally releasing his grip on James’ cock.

James furrows his brow, moaning out Aleks’ name as he finally comes onto both of their chests. He sees black spots in his vision, panting and sweating as he feels Aleks twitch inside of him. He didn’t have the energy to carry on a few moments before, but he suddenly received a burst of lust; grinding down onto the vampire’s cock sinfully.

Aleks squeezes his eyes shut, gripping James’ hips as he rasps out, “Gonna fill you up- with my come. _You’re mine, James_.”

James moans in agreement, finally pushing Aleks over the edge as he comes deep inside of _his_ human, _his_ James; moaning deeply and riding out his orgasm. He feels his cock soften as he catches his breath, a dazed and smirking James still sitting on his lap.

Aleks gently lifts him off his cock, placing him on his back beside him as he flicks back the sheets and comforter at the speed of lightning to make his boy as comfortable as possible. He cleans both of them off with a cloth from his nightstand and throws it into the hamper across the room.

James hums in appreciation of the silken sheets, eyes lidded and skin finally cooling down to its normal temperature as the venom fades from his system; leaving him in a droozy state of mind.

Aleks let out a laugh at him, “You alright, babe?” He whispers, slipping into the sheets and gently taking hold of James’ waist.

“Yeah,” He lets out a small yawn and Aleks thinks his heart just burst from his chest, “I’m just tired.” He mumbles out, his eyes slowly closing.

Aleks kisses his forehead, “You did _amazing_ , Yasha.” He whispers, pulling the thin sheets over James’ shoulders.

James nods sleepily, attempting burying his head into the many pillows, “Goodnight, Aleks.” He slurs out, finally deciding to bury his head into Aleks’ bare chest.

Aleks smiled down at the boy, wrapping his arm fully around his waist as he switches off the lamp beside him; the only light being the moon’s rays that pool through the room’s large windows.

“Goodnight James.”

\--

Aleks woke at an early hour; the sun barely peeking over the estate’s tall trees as it just began to rise outside his window.

He looked down to his side, where tan skin heavenly contrasted with his white sheets. The younger man had seemed to get his grip around the vampire’s lower torso, effectively resting his head on his upper abdomen in the night.

Aleks made it his life’s mission not to wake the human as he began to run his fingers over the marks down the delicate back. They were deep marks that could easily be mistaken for claw marks in the human world. Aleks sharpened his canines and grabbed a cloth from his nightstand, biting into the fabric and checking to make sure the violet liquid had fully leaked into the fabric, finally placing it onto the marked skin. The venom healed the wounds almost instantly. He then moved the cloth down to his lower back to heal the soreness that had no doubt occurred from last night. The venom could heal almost anything and Aleks was grateful for that in this situation where he had accidentally hurt James.  

He noticed how James had also seemed to lace his legs between Aleks’ thighs, how his lips were parted peacefully as he let out a small breaths through his mouth, how his chest rose carefully on Aleks’ side, and finally how a small curl had developed on the base of the man’s neck.(Aleks noted to tease the younger about it later.)

He looked extremely vulnerable and all the vampire wanted to do in that moment was admire how peaceful and content his human was while he was sleeping with _him_ , in _his_ bed, in _his_ bedroom, in _his_ home.

Aleks heard the male’s heart rate start to slowly pick up speed as he began to wake, shuffling and tightening his grip on the other instinctively. Aleks instantly smiled at the action, pulled the human closer to his chest gently; which seemed to please James, as he simply nuzzled against the vampire’s bare skinned chest.

James inhaled deeply, no doubt taking in Aleks’ scent, opening his eyes and blinking to the slight light adjustment of the room. He licked his lips, closing his eyes once again as he felt a hand rub vertically on his back.

“G’morning.” James whispered out, arching his back slightly to meet Aleks’ light touching.

Aleks smiled, placing a kiss onto the other’s forehead, “Good Morning, James.”

James yawned, glancing up to the male, “Last night was...” He paused, letting out a blissful laugh.

Aleks nodded, running a hand through the boy’s hair, “It was the best night of my life. And that’s saying something.”

James stared up at him for a moment, finally blurting out what had been on his mind all night, “What are you, Aleks?” He breathed out.

Aleks knew the question was coming, it couldn’t be avoided. He had to tell him gently.

 

Aleks took a deep, flitting from his spot beneath James all the way to the corner of the large bedroom in a matter of a few milliseconds, already pulling on a pair of boxers, “I’m not normal, James.” He said, only loud enough for James’ human ears to detect.

James gasped, sitting up, “You did that in the hallway and in the car. I just- I just thought that it was my imagination- I didn’t- Wh-” Aleks interrupted his rambling by flitting back to his previous spot, hands now lightly on either side of James’ face as he hovered over him.

The lust Aleks saw that filled his brown eyes in the night before was gone, only a speck remaining from what Aleks could see. He was glad for that, he didn’t want to hurt James anymore. _God_ , he would _die_ if he hurt James now.

“I don’t know how to explain this to you... I have never had to explain it to anyone during my centuries in this country because I have not found anyone like you before. You’re special, James. I don’t know how to- to explain this to you without scaring you away. I don’t think- I don’t think I’ve ever met someone as special as you.” Aleks whispered out, rubbing his thumb over James’ soft cheekbone.

James bit the inside of his lip, “Aleks, I- I won’t run away from you. Why would I ever run away from someone like you? You’ve done nothing but intrigue me this entire time.” He said back, making Aleks focus his gaze on James’ bare chest momentarily before looking back to the human before him.

Aleks let out a choked laugh that was mixed with a dry sob, “God, you’re such a silly human. Aren’t you? You don’t understand what you’re dealing with James. I’m not human!” He croaked out, a weight being lifted off his shoulders as he partially revealed his secret.

James took a shaky breath, “What are you, Aleks? If not human, what else could you be? There isn’t such a thing as...” He paused, staring deeply up into Aleks’ dark brown eyes.

“Aliens?” He said questioningly.

Aleks shook his head, swallowing deeply, “Not that I know of in this galaxy.” He answered softly.

James nodded, “Ghost?”

Aleks nodded, shaking his head rapidly as James’ eyes widened, “I am not a ghost, Yasha. I know hundreds of spirits that roam the earth invisibly, never being able to rest peacefully in the afterlife with their family and friends. But, sadly I am something _entirely_ different.” He replied.

James let out a sigh, “So you’re not a ghost... What about a fairy?” James joked, his short laughter ceasing as Aleks raised an eyebrow angrily.

“One of my good friends is a faerie, I’ll have you know. But no, I am not a fae.” He grumbled.

James finally understood that Aleks was being serious after a few silent seconds, “You’re serious about this aren’t you?” He asked softly.

Aleks winced at the question, nodding, “I wouldn’t joke about something like this James.”

The human gulped, crossing his arms and removing Aleks’ hands from his face, “So you’re not an alien, ghost, or fairy... What about a fallen angel?” James asked, half-heartedly joking with the pale male.

Aleks scoffed, “No such thing,” He paused as a smile formed slowly onto James’ lips, “An angel would never break their oath. I have no idea why humans started that myth.” He finished.

“Okay.. How about a leprechaun?”

Aleks rolled his eyes, “Sarcastic and cunning things, they are; strong and tall too.”

“Siren?”

“Never met one, but I hear they are located in the Arctic regions as well as the Caribbean. I also hear they’re slowly going extinct due to pollution.” Aleks answered.

“Incubus?”

Aleks glared, “Do I look like some demon who lives off of having intercourse with women? No.”

James snickered softly at the short tempered vampire and shook his head, attempting to be serious about this. Aleks peered into the human’s mind at that moment, attempting to see if he was even close to saying his species.

‘ _... Ghosts, Dragons, Fairies, Werewolves, Vampires, Witches and Wizards, Ghosts, Demons, Angels... ? Isn’t all of this supposed to be fiction? ..._ ’

Aleks nodded at the thought, “It isn’t _all_ fiction James.” He whispered, looking up at him with pleading eyes, hoping he would understand, “I’m not fiction.”

James furrowed his brow, “Werewolf?” James asked, stepping forward so that his mouth was inches away from Aleks’.

He shook his head, “I despise them... If that gives you a hint.” He whispered, trying to keep his voice as small and non-threatening as possible.

James continued to inch forward so that his lips were lightly ghosting over Aleks’, “Aleks- I... I don’t know what to say-”

“Say it James... I hear it in your mind.” He mumbled, closing his eyes as James lightly pressed his forehead against the other’s.

James’ breath caught in his throat, “You’re a vampire?”

Aleks purposely changed his eye color back to their unusual bright hazel, “I have been one for a while now.”

 

He pushed himself off the bed, walking to his large closet to grab some clothes, “Would you like something to wear?” He asked, trying to change the subject.

James sputtered, “Aleks? Are you serious- You bit me last night, though. Am I...” He paused and lightly touched his neck, “What happened?”   
  
Aleks walked out of the closet with a pair of sweats, boxers, a long-sleeved tee, and a pair of black socks, “These are for you.” He said, placing the clothing on the edge of the bed and ignoring the questions blatantly.

James took the shirt in his hands, slipping it over his head, “Aleks, you didn’t answer me. What’s going to happen to me?” He asked desperately.

Aleks suddenly heard thoughts of worry from the boy. Thoughts of his family and his friends and how he would never see them again. Thoughts about how he would never grow old or be able to do YouTube anymore because people would become suspicious. He thought of stereotypical vampire things like sunlight and garlic and crosses-

But what startled Aleks was the string of thoughts that followed all the worries. He started thinking of how long he would get to spend with Aleks and how they would travel the world and how they would meet new people and experience new things...

Aleks had never had a human think that about him. Charlotte did not even think about him in that way.

So he finally answered his questions.

“You’re going to be fine. The venom and blood has to be exchanged with both participants for you to convert. I injected you with the pleasurable venom. You are still one-hundred percent human.” He reassured.

James was now fully dressed, taking a sigh of relief as the words exited the vampire’s mouth, “That’s good to hear-” His stomach rumbled and he crossed his arms; embarrassed by the noise.

Aleks let out a laugh, offering his hand to the human “I can make you breakfast, if you would like,” He paused, hesitance suddenly washing over his face as he retracted his hand, “I mean, if you would still like to stay. I understand if you don’t want any part in this life-”

James reached out to take the other’s hand in his, offering a small peck on the lips and a soft smile, “Aleks, it doesn’t matter what you are. You’re a good person and I don’t even remember you threatening me to drive you somewhere last night by how well you’ve been to me. What matters is the way you treat others. I really like you and I really don’t think I could just continue with my life without looking into _this_.”

Aleks smiled, tugging his hand as he opened the door, “Let’s go eat. I’m starving.” He complained, a laughing James being pulled along as he ran at a human speed.

James laughed loudly as he pulled him clumsily down hallways, past corners, through doorways and finally into a large kitchen, “I thought vampires didn’t eat food?” He asked confusedly.

Aleks shook his head, pulling out the ingredients for waffles, pancakes, muffins, and any other food that he thought his human would love, “We can consume human food as well. It tastes good, but it has no nutritional value for us.” He explained.

James nodded, taking a seat on a barstool, “So you’re good at cooking, I assume?”

Aleks finally set out the last ingredient and smiled, “After centuries of traveling the world, you pick up a few things from a few people.”

James tilted his head, feeling open with the vampire for some reason, “How long have you been a vampire, Aleks?” He asked.

Aleks poured the flour, milk, and eggs into a steel bowl, mixing the batter as he glanced up to the human, “Well, if you must know... Yesterday was my three hundredth Red-Letter Day, or to simply put it, my birthday as a vampire.” He explained.

James furrowed his brow, resting his chin on his hand, “Wait, so- Did you pick me for feeding or because I was like a present?” He asked, slightly offended.

Aleks stopped his motions, shaking his head rapidly, “Oh no, James. I don’t pick out my feedings in public like I did you. I don’t feed on humans physically. I drink from blood bags and so does my roommate. I chose you because, yes it was my Red-Letter Day, and yes I was hungry and I was going to drink from you physically... but I assure you that I was attracted to you and take I would never hurt you. I haven’t killed an innocent person in almost two and a half centuries. I simply would’ve taken you home and made you forget all about me.” He confessed, crossing his arms and staring to the ground shamefully.

James pressed his lips in a fine line and took a deep breath, “Well, I’m glad you didn’t.”

Aleks gazed up at the boy, “Glad I didn’t what?” He asked.

James smiled, getting up from his seat in the barstool and making his way over to the vampire.

“I’m glad that you got in my car and I’m glad that I know you and I’m glad that you are honest with me and I’m glad that I actually got this chance to meet someone as special as you, Aleks,” He paused and placed a gentle kiss on Aleks’ lips, “I think I want to give _this_ a try.”

Aleks locked his hands around his waist, “ _This?_ ” He asked hopefully.

James nodded, “Us. You and I. We... Whatever the fuck you want to call it, Aleksandr Marchant the _vampire._ ” He breathed.

Aleks nodded slowly, “Yeah... Yeah, I’d like that, James Wilson the _human_.”


End file.
